


Evil Die and Good Endure

by OlicityandKlaroline



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Dragons, Knights - Freeform, Magic, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlicityandKlaroline/pseuds/OlicityandKlaroline
Summary: Hey everyone! In honor of the new season of Arrow kicking off its premiere tonight, thought I would post the beginning of a new fic I’m working on! Now, don’t worry, I’m almost finished writing updates for three of my other stories, and they’ll be posted in the next few days, but his was ready now. This fic is kinda Sleeping Beauty meets Shrek meets Tangled…ish. I think. All I know is that it has dragons and princesses and monsters and Oliver not quite being a knight in shining armor. Hope you like it!





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Long ago, in a far away land, there lived a king and queen who loved each other very much. The king was kind and generous, and as a result his subjects loved him and the neighboring rulers respected him. For years, there was peace throughout the world.

However, there was one thing missing.

The king and queen were unable to have a child.

They tried for years, doing everything they could think of to birth an heir.

Nothing worked.

As a result, the king and queen slowly grew more and more despondent. They wanted so much to start a family, but time and time again nothing worked.

Until one day, rumor spread about a sorceress who had taken up temporary residence outside the kingdom.

As they had tried everything else, the king and queen decided to see if the sorceress would be willing to help them.

They traveled to her in secret, meeting her in the forest in the dead of night.

Dressed in plain clothes to ensure that no one would know who they were, the king and queen knocked on the sorceress’s small cottage door.

It opened on its own, closing with quiet snick after the king and queen stepped inside.

A voice spoke from the shadows.

“I was expecting you, Your Majesties.”

A woman dressed in a deep crimson dress and cloak seemed to appear from the shadows of the cottage.

The king and queen removed their hoods, and the queen asked.

“if you know who we are, then surely you must know why we are here?”

The sorceress smiled. “Yes, I do. The two of you long for a child, a family. You have so much love to give, yet no one and nothing to give it to aside from your subjects.”

The queen stepped closer, but was held back slightly by the king’s hand on her arm.

“Is there anything that you can do to help us? We have tried everything else. Nothing has worked.”

The sorceress seemed to contemplate her options for a moment. “Yes, there is something I can do for you. But it will not be a gift.”

The king spoke up. “What is your price? If it is within our power, we will pay it.”

“I will not name it now, for you are presently unable to pay it. But when the time comes, I will be collecting on this debt.”

the king and queen looked at each other. Would they be willing to make this bargain? Would it be worth it?

They nodded to each other. Yes, it would. For the chance at a child, it would.

Turning to face the sorceress again, the king said. “Deal. When the time comes, we will pay your price.”

Like she had been expecting this answer, the sorceress immediately pulled out two small bottles from a hidden pocket in her cloak. Holding it out to the king and queen, the sorceress said, “Drink these when you decide to have your baby.”

They took the vials, turning toward the door to exit the cottage and return to their castle.

At the last moment, the queen turned around and asked, “Pray tell, what is your name?”

The sorceress smirked, as though she knew a secret. 

“Zatanna.”

The king and queen left the cottage in the forest with the knowledge of what they must do. When they sent a guard into the forest the next day with a gift of gold pieces as a thank you, both the sorceress and the cottage had disappeared.

0o0o0

Nine months later, the queen had a child. The kingdom celebrated for three straight days at the news.

She gave birth to a little girl.

To reflect their happiness at finally having a child, the king and queen named her Felicity.

This is where her story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Images of Felicity's dragon form are on my tumblr page!

For a few years, the king and queen were gloriously content with their little girl. Felicity was a happy, curious, highly intelligent child, with a penchant for getting into mischief. Even the servants in the castle were enamored with their new little princess.

That all changed when she turned five years old. 

On the day of her fifth birthday, Felicity received not only gifts from her parents, but a mysterious package, with a note addressed to the king and queen. As their child began to tear at the wrappings on the package, they read the note.

Your Five Years Of Peace Have Come To An End

From Sunshine To Smoke Will Your Daughter Descend

For Only True Love Will Shatter Her Spell

Someone To See Past Her Scaly Shell

By Day Her True Self, By Night She Will Turn

Into A Form With The Power To Burn

A Bond Like No Other Will Settle The Score

Or She Will Be Dragon Forever More

Zatanna

The king and queen stared at each other, dread evident on their features. The sorceress had named her price, but it wasn’t something they would pay. No, their daughter would be the one to shoulder the burden.

For the first time since she had been conceived, the king and queen regretted the choice they had made.

Zatanna had cursed their child.

They looked over to where Felicity was playing, having opened the package Zatanna had sent.

It was a crystal figurine. 

Of a dragon.

The sunlight streaming through the window landed on the carved crystal, throwing rainbows of light onto the walls. Felicity’s young face lit up in happiness and awe at the pretty colors. 

Her parents did not smile with her.

 

0o0o0

The king and queen found out what Zatanna’s note truly meant as soon as the sun had set that evening. To be safe, they had had taken their supper privately with their daughter in her rooms. Felicity had just settled in next to her mother in the rug in front of the fire, her father in the nearby chair, ready to read her new book of fables to her. 

Then it happened.

Felicity began fidgeting, so much so that she stood up, stumbling a few steps away from her mother.

“Felicity, darling, are you alright?”

“I feel funny, Mama. I feel…jittery! I feel jittery! Like little fairies are jumping around inside me! The ones from the stories papa reads. Mama, what-”

Suddenly Felicity was enveloped in a bright light. The king and queen had to avert their eyes to avoid being temporarily blinded. When they looked back, the two of them gasped at what was occupying the space where their daughter had been.

On the rug lay a baby dragon.

The king and queen stared at the tiny thing, stunned by what had happened. It was a deep blue, with midnight blue tipping the end of each tiny scale, as well as the wing tips. The little eyes began to flutter open as the baby dragon began to stir. It looked around, disoriented. 

The queen was the first to speak.

“…Felicity?”

The small head turned quickly at the sound of her name, her eyes locking on the queen’s. She let out a sob at seeing her daughter’s eyes staring back at her in confusion. 

A high pitched growl left the little dragon’s mouth, in a clearly questioning tone.

The king and queen slowly approached their daughter-turned-dragon, afraid to spook her.

The king spoke.

“Felicity, can you understand us?”

Felicity paused for a moment, as if trying to figure out how to move her new body. Then,a small nod.

“…Do you know what happened?”

A vigorous shake of the head. More sounds escaped Felicity’s mouth, only to be cut off suddenly by an undeniably perplexed expression, as though Felicity was expecting to hear her own human voice instead of a dragon’s.

The king and queen looked at each other. It was time to tell their little girl how she came into the world. 

The king hesitantly moved closer to his daughter, slowly placing his hand gently upon her scaly head. He tilted it up slightly to look into her eyes.

“Felicity, there’s something we need to tell you.”

 

0o0o0

From then on, every sunset marked Felicity’s transformation into dragon, and every dawn saw her humanity return. As Felicity grew into a young woman, her dragon form grew with her. She became more muscular, her blue coloring became a deep sapphire with edges of a blue so dark it was nearly black, and her wings grew and strengthened.**

And all the while, it was kept a secret from the kingdom. Even the other people who lived in the castle did not know the secret the royals were hiding.

The king had a new wing added to the side of his castle that faced the forest, and Felicity moved in there. During the day, life around the castle went on as it normally did. Felicity was a precocious child. She ran when she wasn’t supposed to, got her dresses dirty when playing with the servants’ children (much to her mother’s frustration), and spent her free hours exploring. But when night came…

The servants were removed.

The torches lighting the hallway were extinguished.

And the massive double doors (the only known way into the princess’s quarters) were closed and locked.

Every night. 

For years, this plan worked, and no one was the wiser.

But as careful as they tried to be, the secret could not be kept forever.

 

0o0o0

Felicity was 17 when she slipped up. She was flying high over the forest, reveling in the feel of the wind buffering her wings and whistling past her body. 

She loved flying. 

If someone were to ask her if there was anything good about having to turn into a dragon every night, Felicity would say that being able to fly almost made everything worth it. Almost. 

She had just landed in a clearing, one far away from her kingdom, to catch her breath. She laid down on the cool grass, feeling it tickle her underbelly. She rested her head on a flat rock for a few moments, closing her eyes in contentment. They were very few and very far between, but there were moments when Felicity didn’t quite mind being a dragon.

The snapping of a twig on her right startled her out of her rest. She tensed, remaining perfectly still while listening very intently. She could hear the frantic thumping of a heartbeat. She slowly inhaled, taking stock of all the scents on the wind. 

There it was.

Human. 

And she could feel its eyes on her. 

She had been discovered. 

Felicity’s strong muscles coiled and she shot up into the air, her wings unfurling to catch the updraft. She soared into the air, flapping quickly to get as far away from the clearing and the human as possible. Her mind was awash with panic and fear. She flew high, above the clouds, to avoid any further detection.

Landing in the small clearing a little ways from her castle, she laid in wait for the one and only person who her parents trusted with the knowledge of what their daughter was. 

John Diggle. 

He had been her assigned bodyguard and protector since the day she was born, and he knew of her…nightly affliction. 

Felicity heard a rustling in the forest and turned to see John make his way through the surrounding greenery. He held her robes in the pack on his back, as turning into a dragon every evening meant she essentially went without clothing every night. He set the pack down and made his way over to Felicity, hand already outstretched to rest on her neck. 

“How was your flight, milady?”

Felicity turned hr head to look into John’s eyes. Unlike other nights where he usually saw excitement, jubilation, and happiness, he saw fear. 

Something had happened. 

His expression morphed into one of concern, and he drew out his princess’s clothes and set them next to her so she could change quickly. He had a feeling they would need to return to the castle as quickly as possible. 

 

So there is chapter 2! What will happen now that someone knows there is a dragon near the kingdom? What will happen to Felicity? Where does Oliver come in to all of this?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am BACK, baby!
> 
> Hey everyone! It’s 2017! Where the HELL have I been?!?!?!?!
> 
> Real life has been kicking my ass lately. No joke. In the last 2 months alone, I have had my last and most brutal round of finals, I graduated college (in 3 and a ½ years, go me!), AND I started a new full-time job. And then that job fell through when the location closed, so I’m looking for another job. My plate has been overflowing. But my fingers have been itching to get back to writing. Hopefully I can get some updates out soon. I’m sorry to have been gone so long!

The very first rays of dawn saw Felicity rushing quietly through the castle. A few of the servants were already awake and groggily beginning their tasks for the day. However, they were startled to find their princess running past them, her sleeping clothes still on and her guard running behind her. Rushing up the stairs, she burst through the doors to her parents’ quarters, startling the guards stationed there overnight. The sound of the doors slamming open jolted the king and queen awake in their bed. They sat up, disoriented at the sudden noise. 

“Mother! Father! Something awful has happened!”

“Felicity? What is it, darling?,” the queen asked as she slipped on her robe. The queen looked at her daughter and immediately became worried at the terrified expression on her face. 

“Someone saw me!”

“What do you mean, saw you?” the king asked. He had walked around the bed to where his wife and daughter were standing after having gestured to John to close the doors for some privacy. He didn’t question the loyalty of his guards and servants, but that didn’t mean they didn’t gossip with each other. The conversation to be held in this room was to remain secret. 

“I mean someone saw me. When I was… out. You both know that I am extremely careful when conducting my… nightly activities, but I touched down in a clearing in the forest on my way home and…”

Felicity hesitated.

The king placed his hand on her shoulder, hoping to comfort his daughter. “Felicity, you know you can tell us anything.”

Taking a deep breath, she continued. “I smelled a human. I didn’t get a look at them, but I know they got a look at me. I heard their heartbeat speed up when they saw me.”

Both the king and queen were silent, processing the information. They both had hoped that this day would never come. Neither of them wanted to think of what could happen should their Felicity be discovered in her…other form. 

The king was about to speak when a frantic knock sounded on the door. When called to enter, the person opened the doors, clearly out of breath. Bowing quickly, he began to relay the message he had heard.

“My king, my queen, princess. I bring startling news from the kingdom. A villager claims he saw a dragon in the forest surrounding his property late last night.”

The royal family shared a look. “A dragon? Does this villager have any proof of such a claim?”

“Yes, my lord. He has a scale with him. A blue scale.”

The queen reached an arm around her daughter, offering what comfort she could. 

After a moment’s hesitation, the king told the guard, “Bring the villager to my office, and remain with him until I arrive. I will be ready momentarily.”

As the guard left and closed the door after him, the king turned to his family. 

“I’m so sorry, Father. My recklessness has placed all of us in jeopardy-”

“Felicity, my darling, you have nothing to apologize for. You and the villager were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. The question now is what to do with this knowledge?”

Felicity and her parents wracked their brains for an idea, something that would resolve the newfound situation. It was the queen that thought of the potential solution. 

“I have an idea, and if it works, it may not only handle the discovery of your dragon, it may also do something that I have been working towards for a couple of years now.”

“What is that, mother?”

The queen sighed, knowing her daughter’s reluctance to discuss the subject. “Felicity, you are coming to an age where you need to begin thinking about not only your future, but the future of the kingdom. Your father and I don’t want to rule forever, and someday we want to be able to pass the crown on to you.”

Incredulous, Felicity asked, “Mother, are you seriously discussing the prospect of my potential marriage at a time like this?!”

“Yes, Felicity, because it is a part of my idea. I suggest we announce a competition. The guard said the villager obtained one of your scales, correct?”

“Yes.”

“Then we use that to our advantage. Take the scale from the villager. Then, we contact the surrounding kingdoms. We tell them that whoever can bring us a true scale from the dragon will win the hand of the princess. We’ll use the real one to compare, try to make sure that none of the competitors attempt to fool us.”

“While that idea is all well and good, what if they decide to try and slay me instead?” Felicity was worried that anyone who heard “dragon” would simply think it a prize to have mounted on a wall. 

“We will make it absolutely, inescapably clear that no harm is to come to the dragon, and any who attempt to will be immediately disqualified.”

The king thought for a moment, weighing the options. Finally he said, “It could work. If we do this the right way.” He looked at his daughter. “Felicity, l agree with your mother. This may be the best chance we have. However, the final decision will be yours. Take some time to think about it while I speak with the villager. Can you give me your choice by the end of the day?”

Felicity took a deep breath, then said, “…Yes, father. You have my word.”

The king placed a kiss on his daughter’s forehead, understanding the heavy weight he just placed on her shoulders. This may be the first difficult decision she would make, but as a future queen of her kingdom it would certainly not be the last. 

As the king left to attend to the day’s business, the queen walked Felicity back to her wing of the castle. When they reached her door, the queen placed her hands on her daughter’s cheeks, framing her face. She looked into Felicity’s eyes, love and encouragement shining from her own.

“My darling child. No matter what you decide today, your father and I will always support and love you.”

Tears gathered in Felicity’s eyes. Her entire life, everything she knew was about to change forever. She didn’t know if she could handle it. “Mother, please, tell me. What should I do?”

“Oh, my sweet girl. This is a decision only you can make, and it will only be the first of many when you become queen.” With a small smile, the queen left her daughter at the door to her wing. 

0o0o0

If anyone had seen Felicity during that day, they would have immediately remarked on how the princess was decidedly not herself. Nervous energy pulsed in her veins, making her unable to sit still. She paced restlessly for nearly an hour before spontaneously reorganizing the books in her private library. Then she re-hemmed her dresses, making sure that each stitch was precise. However, soon Felicity ran out of things to do. She sat in her window seat, looking out at the forest bordering the castle. Oh, if only she had just flown a little further! If she had just landed in some other clearing, none of this would have happened!

Felicity shook her head at the “what-ifs” circling around in her mind. She had landed in that clearing. The villager had seen her. And now she had to face the consequences. 

As plans went, her mother’s was a good one. Quite brilliant, actually. And, logically, Felicity understood why she suggested it. However, her fierce independence and spirit rebelled against the idea of potentially trading away her future to keep her secret hidden. She always knew she would need to marry, her kingdom would need heirs. But ever since she was a little girl, Felicity had quietly dreamed that she would marry for love. All of her hopes and wishes were in jeopardy.

The future queen had some thinking to do.

0o0o0

Since Felicity turned into a dragon at sunset, the royal family always ate dinner before then. During their meal, the king and queen tried to steer clear of speaking about Felicity’s decision, and the princess herself remained quiet, barely eating. 

After the dishes had been taken back to the kitchen, Felicity spoke quietly. “Mother. Father. I’ve made my decision.”

Her parents sat silently, giving her their attention. 

“I’ve decided…I agree with mother’s idea as well. Whoever wins the competition will win my hand in marriage. However, I do have a condition.”

The king smiled. “Name it.”

“No matter who wins, I still have the final say on who I marry.”

“Done.”

Felicity nodded. With that, she had changed her life. 

Whether it would be for better or worse remained to be seen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It sounds a little different than what I had originally gone with, so I did a bit of a rewrite of my previous chapter to keep continuity. I have to say I like this version better.

Hidden, Felicity watched from a balcony as more people arrived at the castle. She had snuck out here early in the morning as the first few arrivals had been announced and brought into the front courtyard. Some royal crests she recognized, some she did not, but none would be introduced until the welcome feast later in the evening. An odd feeling rose in Felicity as she sat in her hiding spot.

All of these men were here for her.

One of them would end up her husband.

She wasn’t sure if she was ready for this.

To have her future rest on the results of this… _game_ made her feel slightly nauseous.

What if some of them tried to cheat?

What if they tried to hurt her?

What if the winner was someone she didn’t want?

What if they found out about her secret?

Her parents had assured her that she would get the final word, regardless of the outcome, but that did nothing to settle her nerves.

Far too many variables. Far too many things could go wrong.

The sound of hooves on cobblestones drew her attention back to the courtyard below. She had been hearing the sound all day, but it had been accompanied by many voices greeting each other, as well as the other everyday sounds of a functioning household. The clangs of metal on metal in the forge, the snap of fabric being shaken out and hung on a line to dry by the laundresses.

But the sound of these hooves also brought something else.

Silence.

As if the horse and rider had placed a spell over everyone in the courtyard.

Felicity shifted her position and looked down to see what had happened.

In the middle of the courtyard stood a magnificent pitch black stallion, its mane and coat shining. The horse fidgeted slightly, noticing that the attention had shifted to him and his rider, but he settled with a simple movement from his rider. Well-trained.

That movement drew Felicity’s attention to said rider. When her eyes reached the emblem on the chest of his armor, they widened.

The Lost Prince of Starling, Oliver Queen, had deigned to come to her kingdom.

She had heard rumors about him, surely, but always took those with a sense of caution. She knew how rumors were most often untrue.

But what she _did_ know sounded like a tall tale, one even more fantastic than the fact that Felicity herself turned into a dragon every night.

 

Before Oliver had been missing for five years, the consensus was that had he ascended the throne, he would have been woefully unprepared. Preferring to drink and bed women rather than learn how to govern, Oliver Queen became known as quite the lothario. There had been talks of forcing him to choose a bride and settle down, with the highest contender being Lady Laurel Lance. However, any attempt at that marriage fell through when she secretly eloped with the prince of the neighboring kingdom and Starling’s closest ally, Prince Thomas Merlyn of Merlynium (Thomas’ father, Malcolm, had been self-obsessed and arrogant, changing the name of his kingdom from Chicago to something he thought was befitting of the Merlyn family name. Thomas was in the process of changing it back.)

Not long after the announcement of Laurel and Thomas’ marriage, Prince Oliver Queen disappeared.

Some thought he was hiding to avoid seeing the married couple.

Some thought that he had run off with Laurel’s sister, Sara, in retaliation.

However, as more time passed and no one heard from or saw Oliver, foul play was suspected.

Search parties were sent out. Some returned, some didn’t. None returned with good news.

Some thought he had been kidnapped, and was already dead.

Some thought he had been magically transformed into a beast, or been placed in an enchanted slumber for a century.

Five years passed with no word as to what happened.

Then, suddenly, he returned.

But the prince that had disappeared was not the prince that was found.

He refused to speak about where he had been or what had happened, only saying that he was home, and he was safe, and his family was together again.

But there was a mystery there.

And Felicity hated mysteries. They needed to be solved.

And now she just might have an opportunity to do just that.

 

Felicity continued to stare at Oliver, taking in his physique, the way he held himself. Tense, as if searching the courtyard for threats. This gave her an chance to take in his face, and honestly, the gossip had not done him justice.

Hair, dark blond and shorn close to his head, but soft-looking. Felicity absently wondered what it would feel like if she ran her hands through it.

A straight nose, making for _quite_ the profile. His face would certainly look good on Starling’s coins.

A strong jawline, blurred ever so slightly by closely shaven stubble, surrounding what looked like soft, full lips. Lips that were pulled up into a smirk.

Felicity’s gaze traveled upward slowly. Two pairs of blue eyes met and locked with startling intensity, making Felicity’s breath catch.

Before she could move back into her hiding place, someone down in the courtyard caught the prince’s attention, pulling his gaze away from hers. Felicity turned away from the balcony, staying still to make sure no one else had noticed her.

When she turned around again, he was gone.

0o0o0

The massive dining hall was full of light and music and the noises of men and women partaking in eating, dancing, and talking. Felicity listened from her hidden alcove near the doorway where her parent were to emerge momentarily, after which they would announce her and then explain the rule of the tournament.

Truth be told, Felicity was nervous.

There had never been so many people in her kingdom at once before, and they were all there to see _her_. She would have to choose one of them to be her husband, the father of her children, and the one to rule her kingdom beside her for the rest of her life.

A daunting task for any royal.

From the dining hall came the call of a trumpet, signaling the arrival of the king and queen. Felicity peeked her head around the corner, watching as everyone stood up out of respect for the governing royals.

The king and queen walked up to the dais, standing in front of the high table where their seats were located, and faced the crowd.

The king was the first to speak.

“Welcome, everyone, to our kingdom! Please be seated. First, my queen and I would like to thank all of you brave men for coming to our kingdom. We understand the circumstances of this tournament are not exactly traditional, but we hope for a positive outcome for all.”

The queen picked up where he left off.

“Tomorrow, the competition for our daughter’s hand in marriage will commence. As you all may know from the invitations we sent out, our kingdom has a dragon hidden in the forest. In order to be victorious, one of you must successfully retrieve a scale from this dragon and present it to the princess.”

The king spoke again. “Now, while this might sound like a relatively easy task, there are rules that must be followed, otherwise you will be _immediately_ disqualified and sent home.” The steely expression that came over the king’s face was a quick but effective reminder of why this man was the one in power. “Rule number one, any and all attempts to obtain a scale must be done after the sun sets. Rule number two, no harm must come to your fellow competitors. And above all, _no_ harm is to come to the dragon.”

Murmurs could be heard throughout the dining hall. Felicity peaked out to see surprise and confusion on nearly everyone’s faces.

“While its presence has startled the good people, and rightfully so, the dragon has done no harm to anyone in the kingdom, and there have been no reports of attacks or damage caused by it. We don’t want to give it cause to start terrorizing us and our people.”

Felicity scoffed quietly from her position. She knew that her father had to make the circumstances seem like the dragon was wild, and not his own daughter, but to hear him, even pretending, to be wary of her in dragon form was ridiculous, all the same. She would _never_ hurt _anyone_ in her kingdom.

The queen, continuing from where her husband had stopped speaking, said, “But fair warning, gentlemen. Simply presenting us with a scale will not automatically make you the champion. You must win the approval of our daughter as well, for it is _she_ who will be the final judge of the competition. With that said, we would like to introduce to you her, the one you have all come here for, the Crown Princess Felicity!”

Sweeping her hand toward the entrance where Felicity was waiting, the queen directed everyone’s eyes toward her daughter, who cautiously stepped out into the dining hall. As apprehensive as she was, Felicity had been trained well by her mother to maintain a royal air about her when meeting new people. That training was her saving grace as she walked over to where her parents were standing.

The three of them walked to their seats where they would be dining, and the king clapped his hands.

“Everyone, please enjoy your meal, and make sure you get a good night’s rest. For tomorrow, the tournament will begin!”

The sounds of conversation and eating that had been silenced during the king and queen’s speech sprung up again as people dug into their meals. Felicity looked around as she ate quickly, wanting to finish and get back to her rooms so she could change as soon as possible.

Tonight would be her last night of freedom as a dragon, and she wanted to make the most of it.


End file.
